Jia Chong
Jia Chong (rōmaji: Ka Jū) is a military commander who served in Wei and later Jin. He was the son of Jia Kui. Jia Chong was most famous for his contribution to the final battle of the Three Kingdoms Era leading as commander, and eventually, unifying the land under the rule of Jin. He was also a loyal vassal to Cao Rui and Sima Yan. Jia Chong was formerly an NPC in the seventh title of the series before becoming a playable character in Dynasty Warriors 8. His character's height in the series is 185 cm (6'1"). His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Heart of Steel. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Recruited by Sima Yi, Jia Chong is ordered to advise the strategist's sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao, and guides them dutifully as Sima Yi withdraws from politics. He first appears in Dong Xing alongside Zhuge Dan and assists in the defense of Hefei Castle after the defeat. He then aids the Sima family in dealing with Cao Shuang, upset at the Cao's own stupidity despite being related to greater generations. Shortly after he participates against rebellions by both Guangqiu Jian and Wen Qin, where he reminds Sima Zhao at the necessity of being cruel in decisive situations. Seeing that Sima Zhao is reluctant to kill the captured Wen Qin, Jia Chong gives the order, however before it can be carried out, Wen Qin breaks out and fatally wounds Sima Shi before leaving for Wu. Soon Zhuge Dan rebels under orders from the emperor, Cao Mao, and Jia Chong manages to catch the secret missive sent to Zhuge Dan. Seeing Sima Zhao's reluctance, once again, to kill, Jia Chong kills Zhuge Dan despite Sima Zhao not being in favor of such a decision. Soon when Cao Mao himself rebels, Jia Chong is among those who assist in defeating the emperor. Upon seeing that Sima Zhao was beginning to understand the necessity of being harsh, he takes it upon himself to kill the emperor, declaring that "he does the dirty work". He loyally follows afterward witnessing Shu's final Northern campaign and sees Sima Zhao's decision to execute the captured Xiahou Ba. He also participates in the final battle at Cheng Du. In the alternate path, Jia Chong will be present in Sima Zhao's conquest of Wu and the final stand of Wu and Shu at Chibi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Jia Chong primarily excels at politics, strategies, and intellectual matters, but his charisma and warfare skills are sorely lacking. In earlier titles, he tends to act on his own when deployed into the battlefield. Character Information Development Jia Chong was adapted to become a playable character due to his historical counterpart's contributions for the Sima family and Jin. Developers thought it would be interesting to dramatize his thoughts regarding his masters. His design was based on shadows, bats, and snake skin. The designers believe he emits a "cruel and mysterious" aura not seen before in the series. Voice Actors *Matthew Mercer - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Hiroki Takahashi - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Jia Chong/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Jia Chong is affiliated with the throwing axes in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , , , ( ): Throws both weapons that spin around slashing diagonally before returning back to the user. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): :Musou - Darkness Blade - Hardened (闇刃・疑): : While in front of the enemy, the user cuts crosswise before unleashing six spinning axes that eviscerate the target continuously. :Alternate Musou - Darkness Blade - Destruction (闇刃・滅): R1 + : Tosses both axes in a boomerang-like fashion. The user is then surrounded in a dark-colored whirlwind which dissipates after performing a wide diagonal slash. :Aerial Musou - Darkness Blade - Ruin (闇刃・崩): , : Sends out six axes that violently spin at varying directions. :Awakening Musou: Swings weapons one at a time from left to right while walking. At the end of the move, the user sprints forward to prepare a powerful cross slash surging with energy. The extension of the attack has the user spin around hurling one of the axes forward several times before slashing back and forth. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Jia Chong uses the throwing axes as his default weapon in this title. Historical Info Son of the famous Wei general Jia Kui, he inherited the title of marquis after the death of his father and came to serve the Sima clan. He was instrumental in many events that would eventually lead to the formation of the Jin Dynasty. When Sima Zhao ordered him to investigate Zhuge Dan's true loyalties in 257, his findings helped spur Zhuge Dan into rebelling which ended in failure. Likewise, he also assisted in the suppression of Zhong Hui's rebellion in 264 even though the two never fought each other face to face. Jia Chong was also responsible for the demise of Emperor Cao Mao when he ordered his vassal Cheng Ji to kill him by any means. Outraged by this act of regicide, the people coerced Sima Zhao into executing the Emperor's killers though he only had Cheng Ji and his family killed. While Jia Chong was spared from death, his public image had been tarnished greatly through this event. During Sima Yan's reign as Emperor, Jia Chong was given the task of penning new laws and policies. This earned him more recognition and influence within the leading government. Even when he tried dissuading his lord from attacking the kingdom of Wu, Sima Yan still saw fit to reward him after Sun Hao's surrender. In spite of his political success, Jia Chong's marital life was said to be a tumultous one. Out of loyalty to the Sima clan, he divorced his first wife Lady Li whose father was executed as a traitor and married Lady Guo who bore him two daughters. But because of his second wife's jealous nature, he died without ever leaving a male heir. His eldest daughter Jia Nanfeng would go on to become one of the most corrupt rulers in Chinese history, undoing most of her father's hard work in establishing Jin. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Jia Chong is depicted in the novel as Sima Zhao's most trusted confidante, often carrying out his lord's orders and providing helpful advice to aid their cause. To help sanction their suppression of Zhuge Dan's rebellion, he convinced Sima Zhao to have the Emperor and the Dowager Empress accompany them in their campaigns. During Sima Yan's ascendancy, he favorably compared the young ruler's father to that of Cao Cao and Cao Pi. Gallery Jiachong-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Jia_Chong_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Jia_Chong_-_RTKXII.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs